


[podfic] my body bruises at your touch

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bait, Bondage, Gags, Kink Discovery, Light Pining, Light Size Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Monster of the Week, Podfic, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink, a healthy dose of fear, a hint of condescension, alternate title: self-indulgent bondage fic, but in a good way, geralt is kind of a gentle dom, geralt’s giant monster cock, he’s also kind of mean, ignore the monster it is not what is important here, is probably a tag i should have added and totally forgot about, jaskier learns new things about himself, not quite subspace and not quite subdrop but hints of those as well, spit, what's important is the boning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: To lure a monster out, Geralt ties Jaskier up, making him look like easy prey. Surprisingly, Jaskier finds himself enjoying his time as bait abitmore than expected.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	[podfic] my body bruises at your touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my body bruises at your touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702711) by [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Bondage, Rope Bondage, Under-negotiated Kink, Gags, spit, Teasing, Kink Discovery, Praise Kink, Manhandling, Monster of the Week, bait, light pining, light size kink, a healthy dose of fear, a hint of condescension, geralt’s giant monster cock, jaskier learns new things about himself, geralt is kind of a gentle dom, he’s also kind of mean, but in a good way, not quite subspace and not quite subdrop but hints of those as well, alternate title: self-indulgent bondage fic, ignore the monster it is not what is important here, what's important is the boning, Aftercare, is probably a tag i should have added and totally forgot about

 **Length:** 01:22:32

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(W\)%20_my%20body%20bruises%20at%20your%20touch_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
